


Whiskey in Your Veins

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Whiskey in Your Veins [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Commentary, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the scent, or the taste on his tongue when they kissed, but Jason swears that when he drank, Liam's blood tasted like whisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey in Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose/gifts).



> Commentary can be found [here](http://kyuuketsukirui.livejournal.com/604885.html).

The first time they met was at a party. Liam was holding a glass of whisky, and Jason's eyes kept flicking down to his hand, those fingers. There'd been another drink or two later back at Liam's. Jason remembers seeing the half-empty glass the next morning, still perched on a bookshelf in the little office where Liam had finally given up all pretense of showing him around and shoved him up against the wall. Maybe it was the scent, or the taste on his tongue when they kissed, but Jason swears that when he drank, Liam's blood tasted like whisky.


End file.
